Not What You'd Expect
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Isabelle, the unsaid female Marauder, tries to help Remus Lupin realize his one and only love, Sirius Black. Please Review to give me ideas!
1. Not What You'd Expect

Remus Lupin watched in disgust as his best friend sat in the corner of the room with some nameless girl, their lips locked tight in an amusing snog.

The girl was rather beautiful. Her lips were full and usually glistening with the sheen of about ten swipes of lip gloss. Her silver blond locks fell down to her waist but was usually put up into a high ponytail.

Her now closed eyes were a shining blue that sparkled with each laugh. It was now obvious why Sirius Black took an extreme liking to the girl.

He himself being absolutely gorgeous obviously had to have a girlfriend to rival. Remus snorted and curled his feet further underneath his-self as he felt weight next to him. He simply turned the page though he peeked a glance at his visitor from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, Moony."

A smile flickered onto the boy's lips as he looked up at the only girl he could properly call his friend.

"Hey, Batty." He answered with a nod. He knew that Isabelle Conner hated the nick-name that her friends had given her but she lived with it. She giggled a little, her bluish-green eyes twinkling.

She pulled her thick braid of dirty blond hair over her shoulder and started to stroke it like a dog. "What's up?" She asked, leaning affectionately on her friend's side as she felt him shrug. "Same old same old." He answered casually though his anger ebbed it's way into his voice.

"Still fighting with your mind?" The girl's voice hinted slyness as she grinned.

"What? What about?" She heard nervousness in Remus' voice now. "Oh you know... your secret crush an' all..." She answered, glancing over at the boy who she was pleased to see had his jaw hanging up like it was unscrewed from his mouth.

"What are you inquiring..." Remus said slowly, his voice having a confused anger in it.

"Look at that and tell me you aren't angry." Isabelle said, waving a hand nonchalantly at the two in the corner exchanging saliva.

She sat up from her leaning position and stared with expectance as Remus welled up with fury at his best friend and the nameless girl. His hands clenched into fists and he slammed his book shut, taking it up quickly and stomping off to his room.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

She felt two hands land gently on her shoulders and looked up to see Peter Pettigrew grinning down at her. She smiled back.

"What's up, Wormtail?" She asked, stroking his hair from his face. He grinned even wider at this gesture and walked around the couch to sit next to the girl.

"Not much." He answered with a shrug, setting his head on her shoulder and his smile shrank into one of bliss as Isabelle stroked his hair gently, watching Sirius and the girl pull apart, breathless and giggling before starting to talk a little before falling, once more, into a kiss.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before taking a glance at the boy's dormitory, knowing no one was in there besides Remus. She glanced over at James Potter who was talking to a very annoyed looking Lily Evans.

She kissed Peter gently on the forehead before asking him to stay in the common room for just a little. Peter nodded, looking a little dazed as Isabelle stood up and walked over to the steps to the boy's dormitories.

Remus laid in his bed, his face in his pillow and his usually straight, perfect hair a tangled mess on top of his head.

He heard a loud knock on the door, causing him to jump and start to run his fingers through his hair, totally forgetting his tearstained face.

"Come-come in!" He said through sobs.

He waited as whoever was at the door hesitated before opening it.

"Hey, Rem."

Remus looked away from Isabelle's slightly pink tinged face at barging in on him at such a vulnerable moment.

"You rushed away so quickly... I wanted to see if you were alright." She said slowly, warily, making sure she was saying the right words.

Remus scowled. "Figures. Feeble, fragile, emotional, frail little Remus Lupin is most likely sobbing in his bed due to his one and only crush snogging some mystery girl who--" He slapped his hands over his mouth looking horrified.

Isabelle looked triumphant. As if she had won something.

"Ah ha! I knew you'd give in someday!" She said happily, sitting down next to Remus who was looking away, blushing furiously. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He muttered. Isabelle wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, smiling at him. "It's alright. It was pretty obvious to me to being with." She admitted, earning her a stern glance.

"What?! I think you two make the most cutest couple in the world if only that ass-hole stops going through girls like ice." She snarled, squeezing Remus' shoulders comfortingly.

Remus smiled up at her, grinning wider when she returned the smile. "I think you're the closest thing I've got to a mom." He said with a nod.

"Oh really? Well then I'm going to start acting like one!" She said seriously.

Remus giggled and pushed her arm gently. She tweaked his nose and stood up, bringing Remus with her. "Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly, looking up at Isabelle with curiosity who returned the expression.

"How're you liking Peter?" He grinned. Isabelle's jaw dropped as she started to stutter. "Well I just... how dare you suggest!... he's just a... oh gosh!" She put her hand underneath her chin before glancing at Remus who was grinning knowingly. "Shut up." She growled, pulling him out of the room.


	2. Seething Lies

Sirius waved goodbye to the girl, forgetting her name at the moment. His tossled hair was quickly brushed down by his tan fingers as he walked over to Peter who was still looking dazed as he sat on the couch, his jaw hanging open a little.

"Pete? Wormtail?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of the boy's face before he finally came to.

"Wha-? Oh... hi." He mumbled, staring dreamily up at the Boy's Dormitory.

Sirius followed his gaze as his eyes set on the girl who had officially joined their club, forcing the secret of Remus' Werewolf problem out of him and insisting that she help as much as she could and I quote "For my little Remykins!".

The girl was so annoying and obnoxious just to be around! Obviously Peter took a fancy in the girl.

He watched her with loathing as she waved flirtatiously at the chubby little boy who looks darn near about to faint.

And she liked him too. Well this was a change. Sirius had to admit that the girl was quite beautiful just there was no way in hell he'd ever want to date her.

He rolled his eyes then saw his best friend following the girl closely, her arm slung around his waist as she led him to a couch near the fire and embraced him in a motherly fashion.

Sirius couldn't help but notice how the crackling fire reflected off Remus's amber eyes, making them sparkle and shine.

He looked away, telling himself it was just that the eyes enchanted him as most shiny things did.

Though he couldn't help but notice something bubbling at the pit of his stomach. He felt it white hot yet beautiful cold. It made shivers run down his spine as he went to sit across from his friend and the girl he hated so dearly.

"Hey, Batty, Moony." He said with a nod, grinning maliciously at the girl's scowl at the sound of her terrible nickname.

Remus was the only one who was really allowed to call her that for when he did she only smiled wider like her child was repeating it's first word.

Isabelle stroked her braid with one hand and hugged Remus to her with the other. "Hello, Pads." She said with a snort, resting her chin on top of the small boy's head next to her.

Remus smiled shyly at Sirius who smiled back. He looked over at Peter who was still staring at Isabelle as if confunded.

"Oi! Pete! Comere!"

The girl jumped at the sound of the boy's name and blushed a deep scarlet, burying his face in her friend's hair as Remus grinned knowingly.

Peter slowly made his way over to the girl as if she were some amazingly beautiful beast that could jump out and attack him at any moment though he looked as if he wanted it.

Sirius chuckled at the chubby took a seat next to the girl, edging away from her then edging back over then finally meeting inbetween.

He bit his lip, looking at Sirius desperately.

Sirius knew that it was rare that Peter really got any girls going for him. Isabelle seemed one of those strange, confusing girls that you really only met once in a lifetime. Her asian-like features looked nervously down at Remus who grinned at her and moved from her grip to sit next to Sirius.

The thing that made Remus notice was first the arm that slunk around his waist subconciously, apparently not noticing as Remus tensed up, his eyes wide. His best friend often acted like this, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap or tickling him or whispering things into the boy's ear. But now was different. Ever since a few weeks ago Remus had been avoiding sitting next to Sirius and blushed whenever acknowledged by the haughty boy. He knew exactly why and he decided to keep the secret with the one person he could really trust. His second mom.

His second mom in which was staring lovingly at Peter, their words slurred as they talked really about nothing but inched closer with each word.

Remus rolled his eyes but continued watching. This could get interesting for he knew Peter had never kissed a girl and he knew for a fact that Isabelle had refused to even date anyone until she was sure that the person was who she really wanted to be with.

But the effects were instant. The moment the two touched lips, their mouths still moving as if trying to talk but no words came out, they pulled each other into their arms and started to kiss much more passionately than even they didn't know they could muster.

Remus chortled quietly as he felt, falling silently once more, as Sirius started chuckling low so that it sounded like small, low growls of a dog. The larger boy pulled Remus onto his shoulder and the boy had no one to throw pleading glances as the only person he trusted with this matter was Isabelle and at the moment she was VERY busy.

He heard Sirius wolf-whistle the two but they didn't seem to notice for they had finally broken apart, staring with shock and thankfullness at each others eyes.

Remus couldn't help but grin. He knew Isabelle had been waiting for this moment. Waiting with a strong reassurance that Peter didn't like her back. She had never said love, he noticed, though he could sense the word on the tip of her tongue every time she talked about it without even noticing. Isabelle tended to let slip more than her fair share. Remus thanked her for at least TRYING to keep his own secret... well... secret.

But the smile was glossed over at the sound of Sirius' words in his ear, but the smell of the ten different lip gloss's on his breath making his blood boil as he scowled, his face turned from the boy's face.

He simply shrugged at the unknown question or comment whispered into his ear. He saw the concerned look on Sirius' face before turning back for Isabelle and Peter were once again lip-locked.

Remus couldn't take it anymore! He could feel Sirius' chest moving up and down, he could see Sirius' beautiful smile as he watched the newfound lovers close the gap between them. He could sense calmness in the older boy. He knew he was content.

Remus sat up suddenly, standing up and mumbling something about the bathroom as he stormed upstairs, his sudden movements breaking the two lovers apart in surprise. "I'd better... see if... he... needs toilet paper." Isabelle said desperately and the two boys nodded though neither really understanding as the girl swept towards her little cub.

"Moony?" She whispered through the door of the boy's dormitory. "Moons? Remmy? Cumon! Let me in!" She said, knocking the wood lightly.

She heard a moan as the door clicked open and she pushed her way inside.

Remus sat on his bed, cross-legged and confused. "I just... I just don't get it, Batty." He whispered, not objecting as his motherly figure landed daintily next to him, enveloping him in a big bear hug. "What don't you get, sweet?" She whispered, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

Remus shook his head slowly, still not able to bring words to his mouth. "How... could he not know?" He said finally. Isabelle looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"'Cause he's as thick as a brick, Cub." She said truthfully, nodding and grinning as Remus giggled as he shook his head a little. "But he's my thick-head, Batty." He said, making his face drop. "Er... I want him to be at least." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Isabelle sighed and kissed the boy's head again. "Don't feel bad because Siri is so dense! He'll notice you. I promise." She smiled faintly, knowing it's more than possibly not correct for Sirius was the densest, most female loving boy on the planet and Isabelle would cut off her precious braid if the boy turned gay.

But her smile returned confidently as Remus nodded, his pride running back to him though it seemed a little slo-mo.

He got up suddenly and said "I'm gonna tell him."

"What?!" Isabelle was on her feet in a second, a scared look in her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell him!" Remus repeated with confidence.

"NO!" Isabelle caught the boy before he ran out the door. "Cub! You gotta give this more time! He'll hurt you!" She said desperately, watching Remus' face fall.

"But... I love him! This has got to turn out a fairy tale, Batty. It just HAS to!" He said, clutching Isabelle's arms. "It HAS to!" He said again, tears rising to his eyes again. "Please just say it will!" His eyes pleaded to her as if knowing her answer before the lie slipped from between her lips.

"Of coarse it will, Cub." She whispered. Remus could sense the lie. Darn it ANYONE could sense the lie! He just needed to hear it whether it was a lie or not. He needed to convince his heart that this was going to turn out alright. It just had too...


	3. The Idea

Sirius lifted an eyebrow as Remus came to sit next to the boy, his head falling onto his shoulder.

Sirius smiled lightly and started to weave his fingers into those soft, smooth locks.

Isabelle sat across from them, a stern glance set on Remus. The boy cringed but nodded in despair.

Sirius had no idea what was happening and his curiosity got the best of him... again.

"What's up with you two? Your usually acting like you were born stuck together and now... was that a glare?" He asked at Isabelle who blushed. "Nothing. I just talked to Cub and... he needs to keep his promise." She explained as Remus shrank into Sirius' shoulder, savoring the fingers lighting massaging his scalp. For a split second... all Remus wanted to do was kiss the boy. He wanted to sink into his skin and kiss him until Sirius knew that Remus loved him, and Remus wanted to know that the boy loved him back.

Isabelle read in Remus' eyes what he was thinking... it also didn't help that he was staring dreamily up at Sirius.

"Hey, Cub? Can you help me with this?" She asked sweetly.

Remus woke from his daze to not sheepishly. "Sure, momma." He mumbled and sat next to her.

Over the next few days Remus was getting more and more impatient until one night...

He watched as Sirius walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Remus attempted not to watch but he continued to peek over the top of his book before ducking behind it when the towel was removed to put on pants. He wasn't going to be a peeking tom no matter what. When he was sure that pants had been put on he peeked over his book again to peer thoughtfully at the well formed muscles under that beautiful tan skin. The frail boy watched, a hint of hunger in his eyes until he found eyes upon him as well. Those beautiful grey eyes locked with his thoughtfully as Sirius pulled a shirt on.

"Something wrong, Moony?" He asked, walking over to Remus' bed and sitting upon the edge, careful not to drip too much water onto the sheets.

'_Oh no. This is worse. Much, much worse._' Remus thought, gulping silently and looking back at his book in a desperate attempt to look away from that beautiful boy.

"No. N-no. I'm fine." He said, off Sirius' question.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"_Yes_, Sirius! Now can you please... go to the common room or something?" He begged, shocking the boy in front of him a little. Well... Remus couldn't stop looking at him. He gave Sirius pleading eyes and the bigger boy finally obliged, waving goodbye to Remus as he left.

The frail boy let out a small sigh of relief once Sirius had left. Then he jumped, making his heart stop.

"Sirius may be thick, Rem, but I'm not."

Remus looked around frantically until his eyes met with James'.

"I thought... Lily... downstairs... why... so quiet..." Remus stammered with growing worry. James laughed and shook his head. "I've kinda known for a few weeks now." He admitted, shrugging. "It's sorta obvious."

"_Is it?!_" Remus squealed.

"So the whole Gryffindor House knows I've got a crush on Sirius Black?" He asked, now totally down-trodden.

"Not particularly. No one really knows you very well. No one got to. I on the other hand know nearly everything about you and even more about Sirius. You fancy him."

"No... I don't JUST fancy him... James... James I think I love him. Truly and totally love him."

James stared. "Wow... I... that's... intense." He whispered. Remus nodded, his face falling into his hands as he sobbed pathetically.

"I fell in love with the most uncaring, snobbish, sexist, cheating, lying, dense... beautiful... enchan...ting..." He stopped talking, his sobs becoming louder.

James sighed and got up, walking nervously over to Remus before draping an arm around his shoulders and smiling comfortingly.

"It's okay, Moony. It's okay." He cooed softly, listening as the boy got quieter. "I just... don't know what to do..." Remus whispered desperately. "You've got Lily..." He glanced at James through glistening eyes. "Well.. almost."

James snorted quietly though a smile was on his lips.

"Now Peter has a girlfriend. PETER out of all of us got a girlfriend first. We all know Sirius is never going to get a girlfriend for more than two weeks top and... me." He gulped. "I'd do ANYTHING for Sirius, James! Anything!"

James nodded as the little werewolf ranted on. He wasn't actually listening. He knew it was easier just to listen for he himself had no idea what to do.

"Cub?"

James and Remus looked up and the boy smiled sadly at Isabelle. She had just walked into the dormitory and was now making her way over to Remus who had resorted back to letting his head fall into his hands.

"Momma. I'm so desperate." He whispered as Isabelle waved off James who walked out to do his daily Lily-Watching.

"Oh, Cub!" The girl wrapped Remus tightly in her arms and the boy felted just a touch better. "You need to stop doubting! Look... I've got an idea." She grinned and started whispering in Remus' ear.

After about five minutes she pulled away from his ear and gave him a questioning look but Remus shook his head. "No, Batty! That's wrong!" He said with a small sob. "No no, Cub! Just until he realizes he loves you back! Only a few days I'm sure would be fine." She shrugged and stood up. "Think about it." And she exited the room.

--------------------------------------

Ooooooooh! What's Issy cooking up now? Will Remus oblige to her idea? Tune in tomarrow for THE MOST AMAZING CHAPTER SO FAR!


End file.
